


Pink Dress

by BellarmyBlake



Series: It's Enough [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dancing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hook sees Emma in a dress for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Dress

Gods, he was bored.

Killian leaned against the bar in the Rabbit's Hole, letting his eyes roam over the crowd of people, and saw nothing that peaked his interest. Nothing that made him want to be here.

They had defeated the Wicked Witch, had send her back to Oz, and now everyone was celebrating. And while he was in a celebrating mood, he certainly did not want to do that with these people, half of whom he didn't even know.

He wanted to talk to Emma. He was infinitely worried about her, hadn't seen her since the final fight. She'd taken one look at him, and had fled. No one but her dad had seen her since then, and he didn't let anyone near her.

He ordered another rum to drown out his feelings. He wanted to be there for her, to save her like she saved all of them. He knew she needed someone, and doubted if her father was enough.

He slammed the glass down and turned back around, glancing over the crowd again, hoping for those beautiful blonde tresses...no such luck. She probably wasn't coming either. She was most likely holed up in her apartment, nice and warm, and  _he couldn't help her_. It drove him mad.

He hadn't even noticed that David had joined him at the bar, looking at him with a funny expression. "She's fine, you know." he said, making Killian jump. "Emma. She's fine."

Killian snorted. "Dave, no offense, but if Emma says that she's fine, it more often than not means that she is in fact not fine."

David's eyebrows shot up in surprise, his mouth opening and closing three times before he got his mind straight. "How come you know her so well?"

Killian shook his head, avoiding the Prince's eyes. "I just do. I don't know. Neither of us do, actually."

David smiled a little. "It's like all her walls are transparent to you, right?"

That made Killian glance at him shortly. "Aye. How did you know?"

"It works that way with me, too. With Snow, I mean. She can lie all she wants; I always know."

That got to Killian. David and Snow White belonged together, they were True Loves...surely that didn't mean... "Hmm." he just said.

"You know she asks about you. Every day. She wakes up, and the first thing she does is call me to ask if you're okay. And again before she goes to sleep." David told him, catching Killian's interest. She worried about him? "She isn't ready to see you, or anyone, yet. But if she is...I think she'll come to you first."

Killian blinked furiously. She worried about him. She asked how he was. "So only you and the lad are allowed to see her, then?"

David nodded. "Snow, too. I've tried to get Jiminy over the threshold so he can help her process everything. But she threatened with a few nights in the cell, so I backed off." He smiled proudly, even though Killian knew he'd hoped the cricket could help her. "She's so like her mother."

Killian chuckled, recognizing his Swan's stubbornness. It was good to know she still had it. That the war at least did not take everything from her. "I hope she'll come out soon." he confessed.

"So do I." David nodded.

They fell silent, both thinking about Emma, both a little sad that she'd walled herself off from everyone.

Suddenly, excited chatter filled the room, making Killian look up curiously. The crowd in front of him was parting, as if they were letting someone pass through them. Killian frowned, what was going on? The last few people parted, revealing to him the source of the buzz. His breath caught in his throat.

It was Emma.

In the most stunning garment he had ever seen on her.

A beautiful pink dress, fitted snugly around her body, showing off all her assets. Her hair was curled - could it do that? - and her grey eyes were bright and signing when they landed on him. He must've looked like some lovestruck fool, because her smile brightened, and she made her way over to him. She looked fine. She looked more than fine, she looked amazing.

"Killian," she greeted, her voice warm and clear.

"Emma, love..." he said. "You look beautiful."

Emma blushed heavily, looking down at her dress and killer heels. "You think so?" she said, sounding unsure.

"Love, you're a menace. You could stop a truck with how you look right now." he said, conjuring his signature smirk and taking her hand to kiss it lightly. "How are you, Emma?"

Her smile faltered a bit. "I'm...getting there. I'm sorry I haven't...been around lately. I had a lot to think about."

Killian lifted his hand to gently brush her hair out of her face. "Don't apologize for that, love. It's all right."

Her smile brightened, a blush of pleasure appearing on her face. "How have you been, Killian?" she asked, ordering a rum of her own with a wave of her hand.

"Dealing in my own way."

"Rum?" she asked, a glint in her eyes, and Killian laughed while he waved for a refill. She knew him too well.

"Aye. A lot of rum." he said, winking at her over his glass.

She smiled, raising her own glass for a toast. "Here's to us." she whispered, and Killian swore his knees went weak a bit. "To our strength, our weakness, and our utter persistence to always save each other." She clinked her glass to his, and they downed the drink. Killian felt the sudden urge to grin uncontrollably. Here Emma was, alive and well, drinking rum with him, while she looked like the most beautiful woman on earth.

"Care for a dance, milady?" Killian asked, searching deep for his Navy teachings, and he offered her his hand. Emma stood frozen for a moment, her eyes wide with surprise, before she wiped it away and replaced it with a gracious smile worthy of the princess she way.

"I'd love to." She placed her hand in his, and allowed him to pull her to the center of the room. "Where did you learn how to dance like this?" she asked, after she'd wrapped her arm around his shoulder and he had pulled her close with his hook on her back and his hand in hers.

"I was in the Royal Navy, love. It was required."

Emma breathed out a laugh, that turned into a squeal when he spun her around and then pulled her against him a bit rougher than was strictly necessary. "Wow." she breathed.

"Emma, you're so beautiful."

Emma cast her eyes down, blushing heavily. "Killian, I - "

"I know that it's hopeless, because you belong with Neal, and you have Henry and I'm just a one-handed pirate...but I've just seen you in a dress for the first time. And it took my breath away. You take my breath away, Emma Swan."

At this point, he felt Emma trembling, as if she was holding back some kind of emotion. "Neal wants us to get back together." she whispers.

Killian's heart turned to stone. His entire posture changed; his muscles tensed, his brows furrowed...all the signs of a wall building. "Oh, I see. Well, I hope you two will be very happy together." He released her, and stepped back. "Have a nice party, Princess." He turned on his heels and started towards the door. He heard her call his name, but he ignored her. He was going to set sail as soon as humanly possible, and he would never come back. Ever.

"KILLIAN JONES, YOU STOP RIGHT THERE!" Her angry voice sounded above all the chatter and the music, and everything fell silent. Killian had reached the door, but stopped. He knew that voice. If he so much as toed out of line right now, he'd be in bigger trouble than ever. He turned, and saw that the entire crowd had parted ways, and Emma was standing where he'd left her, looking like the sea in a rough storm; wild, dangerous,  _beautiful_. "I said he wanted us to get back together. If you stop feeling sorry for yourself for two seconds, maybe you'll let me finish what I was about to say." Killian sighed, nodding. She deserved that, at least. She started walking towards him slowly, her eyes trained on his and she looked every bit the avenging angel she could be. "I never said that  _I_  wanted to get back together with  _him_. He came to me this morning, begging at first, then yelling because 'we owed it to Henry'." She scoffed at the memory. "I told him that I owed it to myself to move on, to be happy again, and that I could not do either one of those things with him." She was almost in front of him now, her eyes open and honest. She was opening herself up to him, and everyone was watching, and she didn't care. "He was so angry. But I felt better, because I could finally move on. And I realized that I wanted only one person to help me do that." She stopped, now so close that he could feel her heat, could count the tiny freckles on her nose, could smell her intoxicating scent. "You." she said.

Killian's breath caught, for the second time this evening.

His heart was beating quite quickly, his blood rushing in his ears, and he had only one wish. To wrap his arms around her waist, pull her closer and kiss her senseless.

"It's why I came here tonight. To move on. To find my own happiness, with you." she whispered, her voice hoarse. "That is, if you still want me."

Killian knew what a privileged man he was. For Emma Swan to admit something from the heart, so out in the open and with the entire town watching...it was probably a one-time thing, but he didn't need more times for this. Just this once was enough. "Gods, love." he whispered, grabbing her hips, pulling her close against him and crashing his lips over hers. "Of course I want you, I always want you, in every way imaginable."

Emma smiled against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back with the fire to match a thousand stars. Killian felt like coming home, her arms his safe haven, her lips his salvation, her heart simply his. Just like his heart, and everything else, was hers.

The crowd suddenly burst into wild applause, making them break away with a gasp. They'd forgotten they weren't alone. Chuckling, he brushed her hair away from her face. "I like the curls."

"I'm going to start doing that more often." she admitted.

"What do you say we enjoy one more dance, before we head home so I can strip that marvelous dress from your body and have my wicked way with you?" he murmured with a cocky grin on his face. Emma's face lit up with a smile.

"Okay." she said, taking his hand. "Take me to the stars, Captain Jones."

"Yes, ma'am." he said, smirking while guided her to the dance floor while everyone went back to their own dancing.

In the back, he saw her father smiling approvingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass. If you could take a moment, it'd make my day!


End file.
